LEGENDS
by RusselSurya
Summary: Naruto was given apprenticeship under Jiraiya at the age of six due to a certain incident which led to erasing his identity until he is strong enough to bear his clan name.
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. There. This is my first fanfic please do leave a comment. Thank you.

 **Chapter1: Home Atlast!**

Konohakagure, the first ever formed hidden village and one of the strongest among the shinobi nations. Though it had faced a lot of adverse situations, like the unexpected destruction bought by the kyuubi 10 years ago, Konoha had fought it bravely and quickly recovered from it thus being formidable one in its circle.

Leader of Konoha , The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen sitting in his office spending his morning hours in segregating and classifying the freshly arrived mission requests. Completing the last one, hiruzen filled his pipe with some tobacco, lit it and took a long drag. Someone knocked the door of the hokage's office . "come in", said Hiruzen thinking that the person he had expected to meet today has come but was surprised to see the acting Uzumaki clan head, kai entering his office.

"kai san, what can I do for you today?"

"I thought those two would've arrived by now , they are already a day late"

Sensing a hint of discomfort in kai's voice Hiruzen answered ,"don't worry kai san he is in safe hands and no one is insane enough to mess things up when a sanin is around", Kai nodded in agreement.

Uzumaki Kai, in his late nineties looked 25 years younger his completely greyed hair had not lost a single one which was uncut, well groomed and left free like the shodaime's and had completely shaved off his facial hair. He was taller than Hiruzen with well maintained musculature and strong hands which were honed for war but had a calm and composing blue eyes which showed eternal wisdom. He wore a navy blue coat, which had the swirled Uzumaki clan symbol on it's back, over his white kimono and had a long sword held by his black belt.

Presently Kai took out his pipe, Hiruzen offered some tobacco for which Kai nodded a thank you and stuffed it into his pipe, lit them and placed it in his mouth and started,"I am getting old and the burden of my clan is getting heavier by the day Hiruzen".

"I know where you are going Kai san", Hiruzen smiled," and you don't look that much old for a ninety eight year old war hawk", for which Kai smiled "But we had to wait, we don't know the outcome of the decision Kai san", Hiruzen finished.

 ** _Outskirts of the forests surrounding Konoha_**

"Are you sure ero sensei; I don't think we took this route when we came last time", said a blonde boy wearing an orange track suit with blue eyes and whisker marking on his cheeks.

"I know that we are taking a long route kid, I wanted to take you to a place before we reach Konoha and would you quit calling me with that name", answered an annoyed Jiraiya, for referring him as a pervert," A ninja with such prowess and charisma should be shown some respect".

"Yeah, whatever so where are we going?"

"It's a secret place Naruto"

"Where we can train?"

"No, I told you it's a secret kid just wait it out"

"tch"

At the age of six Naruto was given apprenticeship to be trained under Jiraiya, one of Konoha's three legendary Sanin after a particular incident. He was a very tall man in his sixties with white spiky hair tied into a waist long pony, red lines ran down from his eyes and his forehead protector a had the kanji for oil. He wore a green short kimono and green pants under which he wore mesh armour and red haori over the kimono. A large scroll was tied to his back.

Naruto like Jiraiya had his hair uncut which was spiky and at shoulder length and those that were framing either side of his face were neatly tied back together with the rest so that he didn't resemble a certain someone. He didn't care about his hair style his top priority was to reach home and meet the two people who had valued his feelings, Oldman hokage and Iruka sensei.

"I can't wait to go home!"yelled Naruto .

 ** _Konoha – Academy_**

 ** _"''_** ** _Izuna!'', shouted Madara looking at his mortally wounded clash between The Senjus and The Uchihas stopped abruptly. Uchiha Madara ran towards his brother before he fell on the ground. ''It's enough for today Hashiram…'', before Madara could complete Hashirama moved towards the Uchiha brothers and planted his right hand, emanating with green chakra, on Izuna's wound. "What are you doing ?!",exclaimed Madara . "I am trying to heal Izuna", Said Hashirama. Izuna started ,"Take your filthy hands off me you Senju bast.. ."."Brother why are doing this ?" asked Tobirama. Hashirama completely healing Izuna said," I don't want to see his brother die because I know the amount of pain he'll suffer", Hashirama let out a deep breath and continued,"Madara, I am tired of this war, I am tired of seeing young men and children of our clans die and we can stop this at once by forming an alliance like we dreamed". Hashirama abruptly stopped when he noticed the change in Madara. '' What do you say?" asked Hashirama giving his hand to shake hands, Madara stood pensieve for a moment and joined hands with Hashirama."No..", exclaimed Izuna ,who was passing out into a sleep and thus the first hidden village was created and was named 'Konohagakure' The village hidden in the leaf by Uchiha Madara._**

Hearing the bell ring Iruka stopped reading closing an old book with the kanji For 'Legends' with the name 'Jiraiya' written on the bottom.

"Well that's it for today's history class, since Asuma sensei is out on a mission the special jounin lecture is cancelled so you are free for the rest of the day".

The moment he said about the class being cancelled everyone in the class rushed out before Iruka could say something .

Looking at everyone leave Iruka thought 'Naruto should've returned by now…. I guess I have to wait till tomorrow'.

 ** _Back to Naruto and Jiraiya_**

"No one should know the place where I took you to, got that Naruto"

"yeah, yeah I got it ero, atleast now can we go to Konoha"

"Kid you do not know the greatness of the place where I took you and you shouldn't feel upset about it," said Jiraiya,"and other than your usual attire dont wear that thing", referring to the present he got that day after all it was naruto's birthday.

"what?!," exclaimed Naruto ,"but he said it is the greatest honour and asked me to where it with pride."

"You should already know why I am asking you not to wear that."

"yeah you have a point," said Naruto with the dejected expression.

"oh I think I see the gates," said Jiraiya and that was more than enough to bring him back his energy.

"Konoha here I come!", exclaimed Naruto and ran towards it.

 **That evening in the Hokage's office**

"Well", started Hiruzen," Is everything settled then?"

"Yes sensei", answered Jiraiya.

"How did the six years go? you never came here after that day"

"Fast, the kid is strong and energetic and he has a long way to go"

"Good, where is he now?"

"In his apartment"

"Kai wants to meet you, better see him before you leave"

"yes sensei see you later then", Jiraiya saying this took his leave.

On his table Hiruzen noticed the scroll Jiraiya left which he took it kept it inside his robes.

 **Naruto in his apartment**

Naruto was taking a look at his apartment "So this was the apartment that the old man Hokage said about",he said to himself, "but that was like six years ago, this place needs to get cleaned up", and let out a huge yawn "first thing tomorrow"

"So you like the place kid", said Jiraiya which interrupted Naruto's thinking.

"It's Ok", answered Naruto taking notice of Jiraiya's arrival "Dinner?"

"Let's head to Ichiraku's"

"Alright, let's roll!"

Thus the student and the teacher left the apartment to enjoy the rest of the evening.

xxx


End file.
